A Mitchel Musso Story
by MitchelMussofan1
Summary: Mitchel,Emily and Kyle another character are going on a vacation. Emily loves Mitchel but Kyle loves her. Will Emily proclaim her love to Mitchel before Kyle proclaims his to her? this isn't based on pair of kings i didn't know which category to put it in
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on you guys, we're leaving!" I called to my two best friends, that were coming with me and my family. We were going to Virginia, where my grandparents lived. It was November 25, 2010, and we were going to have a big Thanksgiving dinner. Kyle Barnum and Mitchel Musso came down the stairs with bags in hands.

I secretly liked Mitchel but never tolled him. I was pretty sure Kyle has a crush on me. He was a very good friend, and I trust him, but I just don't feel the same way about him. I had my eyes on Musso. He was so hot! He had short-medium black hair that flicked out at the ends. He had to be the only guy that looked good in that particular haircut. He had a cute triangular shape face, and his smile made him even cuter.

Then those brown puppy dog eyes makes him so irresistible. Kyle, he was tall like Mitchel, but always hunched over like an old man. His hair was black and spiky, and his face was pale. He always wore a white long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. But I had to admit he did look kind of cute.

"Last person close the door I called at them, as I headed out the door and toward our RV we rented. Once everyone was inside, my dad started it up, and we began our four hour drive, which wasn't too bad, or so I thought.

We had a big family, plus Kyle and Mitchel too. So all together there were eight people. My dad and mom sat in the front. My older sister sat in the very back, that was where the internet worked the best. My little brother and sister sat behind my mom. And I sat between Mitchel and Kyle. I had my laptop, and my mp3player. And I was glad I brought it with me. Kyle was always trying to show off for me, and Marshall and Rachel, my little brother and sister, were of course, fighting.

I could tell Mitchel was getting annoyed as well. I got out my laptop, and plugged in a pair of headphones, then offered one to Mitchel. He nodded, "Thank you!" I smiled, and quickly picked a loud song to block out Kyle and my siblings.

Suddenly Mitchel shook me awake, and I saw that we were there. 'Awe, I was fell asleep on him!' I said to myself.

After we ate my grandma's dinner, which by the way was delicious, Sarah, my older sister and I shared one room, and Mitchel and Kyle went into another. My mom and dad also had a room too. But since there wasn't enough rooms, Marshall and Rachel slept on air mattresses in the living room.

Before I went to bed that night I took a piece of paper out, and found a pen. I started doodling. At first it was just squiggly lines, swirls, and stars, but I then made hearts, then more hearts. I soon found myself doodling love things about me and Mitchel. I was very silly to do so, me being 18, but it was still fun. After I finished I folded it up, and put it on my dresser. "Are you ready to go to bed? Because I am." Sarah said as she closed the lid to her computer. "Yeah." I replied then climbed into bed.

The next morning I woke up at 9:00. Sarah was still asleep, so I grabbed my clothes, hair straighter, and make up, and headed to the bathroom. I put on a black lace shirt tucked into my cute boot cut blue jeans. Then I added a belt and put on some black strap sandals. When I finished I went into the kitchen, Mitchel was also there, and was eating his breakfast. I grabbed a plate and served myself. I plopped down next to him. "Everyone already eat?" I asked as I put a fork full of eggs into my mouth. "Yep, you and I are the only ones who haven't eaten yet."

"And Sarah," I added as she came into the room. "Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right we were talking about you!" I teased.

She chuckled, and went into the kitchen. Suddenly Kyle came into the room. "Well, it's about time you got up!" he said as he sat next to me. I had noticed that he wasn't shy as he used to, when I first met him. I guess I rubbed off on him. I nodded; my mouth was full of eggs, and bacon.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw Kyle's arm lay against the back of my chair. I stopped chewing for a minute then really fast, I stuffed the rest of my breakfast in my mouth, and quickly got up.

I then began back toward my room. "Hey, where are you going?" Kyle called to me. "Uh…I, I going to…brush my teeth!" I quickly said. I then heard Mitchel say as I left, "Do you always have to know where she going?" I smiled to myself. 'Thank you Mitchel!'

After I brushed my teeth, I went into my bedroom, and I saw the piece of paper I drew on last night, on my dresser. I stuffed it into my back pocket, just in case someone might see it. 'That would be really bad!'

As I passed Mitchel's and Kyle's room I heard Mitchel singing one of my favorite songs by him. I stood at the door, and listened. He didn't see me standing there. He had out his guitar and was on the bed. "I wait every single moment of everyday just to see your face. Why can't they let us be? Oh, oh wow. Oh wow… It's us against the world." I smiled as I listened. He was really good. I too, always wanted to be a song artist. I was pretty good at making up lyrics at the top of my head. I even had written quite a few songs.

"I'm never letting go, come on let's run away. Just take me by the hand, we will make it! Oh, oh wow. Oh wow… It's us against the world." He paused. Suddenly without thinking I sang the female part of his song. "Ask, me once. And I live, everything for you. Just say the word." He looked up at me, listening. "You'll see."

"You'll stay with me!" he added.

"I wait every single moment of everyday, just to see you face. Why can't they let us be, Yeah!"

"Oh, oh wow. Oh wow… It's us against the world. Oh, oh wow. Oh wow… It's us against the world!" We sang together. "I'm never letting go," Mitchel sang, "come let's run away! Just take me by the hand, we will make it."

"Oh, oh wow. Oh wow… It's us against the world!" We both sang again.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew that song!" Mitchel said after we finished. I slightly blushed. "Well, to be honest, I really like it. I couldn't resist, I had to sing it with you."

He chuckled. "We'll have to do this again some other time."

"Okay!" I agreed. 'Oh, my gosh I just love him! The way he flips his hair, his wonderful smile, and oh those sweet brown eyes! And I can't believe he actually wanted to do this again with me!'

Later that day as I walked toward Mitchel's and Kyle's room, I heard them arguing. I stopped, and listened in the hallway. 'Time to snoop!'

"You just need to back off," Mitchel said angrily. I smirked, and put my hands on my hips, 'You tell him!'

"It's you, that needs to back off! She loves me." I slapped my hand across my face. 'Really Kyle!'

"In your dreams." Mitchel snorted, and suddenly came out of the room, and caught me eavesdropping. "Uh… Emily, I. I mean… what are you doing here?" Mitchel stuttered. "Yeah, I heard it ALL." I announced. Kyle came out too.

I took out the folded piece of paper I had on my back pocket, and waved it in their faces. "There is only one person I like, and he's on this piece of paper." I put it back, and turned on my heel. I slapped my pocket. "Oh well, guess you'll never know." I then walked off into my room. "Wow, did I actually say that!'

An hour later Kyle came into my room. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I looked up at him, "What movie is it?" I asked. "The Last Song." I jumped off my bed, "Oh yeah, I'm coming!"

Mitchel was on the couch, and I plopped right next to him. Then Kyle came, and sat right next to me! 'Great!' I angrily thought. 'Oh well, I'll just ignore him.' But the whole time he kept trying to talk to me. "SHH!" I finally hissed at him. "Can you just shut up for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry," he whispered. It was only 2 minutes later when he had to tell me something else. I slowly turned to look at him, but he kept talking away. I grabbed him by the hair and shoved him off the couch. "Shut up."

After the movie, it was only 8:30pm. Marshall and Rachel tugged at my arm. "Emily, can you play "Pictionary" with us?" It was a bored game, that was their favorite game. "That game requires teams, there is only three people." I pointed out. Rachel ran over to Mitchel, and pulled him over to us.

"He'll play!"

"Hang on, he might not want to-."

"It's okay, I'll play."

"Well, okay," I said.

"That wouldn't be any fun if you just have two teams, I'll play too!" Kyle exclaimed, feeling left out. "Then it would be uneven," Marshall pointed out again.

"I'll be on Kyle's team!" Sarah jumped in.

I only knew that she had a crush on Kyle, even though she was about a year older then he was. I really didn't know what she saw in him. "YEAH!" Both Marshall and Rachel shouted. "I'll go get the game," Marshall said, as he jumped up, and ran to a closet where all the games were kept.

Quick as a flash, he came back. Then he and Rachel set up the game. We all sat around the bored game. Me and Mitchel, a team of course. Sarah and Ryuzaki, and Marshall and Rachel. We all were having a lot of fun playing the game. The whole time we laughed, and goofed off. Before we knew it, it was 12:00am.

"Okay, Marshall and Rachel. We got to go to bed." Sarah said standing up. "Come on, put away the game, and get ready for bed," I sighed, and leaned my head against Mitchel's shoulder. Then I got up. Mitchel stood up too. Sarah, Marshall, and Rachel left the room, and I started to head for the bathroom.

"What day is it?" Mitchel asked. "Uh, the 26th." I replied. "Wow, already!" I laughed. "Yep, how time flies." I suddenly felt Kyle's hand pull out half the paper from my pocket.

"Oh, and by the way how stupid do you think I am?" I reached back, and grabbed Kyle's hand, and twisted around to face him. "Don't think so!" Suddenly I felt Mitchel snatch the piece of paper from my pocket, and held it above his head, so that I couldn't reach it. "HEY!"

I jumped up and down trying grab it. "Sorry, your not getting it. He turned around, and began to open it. Suddenly I sprang up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Give it!" I tried to reach for the paper.

It caught him by surprise, so he dropped the note, and I fell on top of him. Then I reached, and snatched the piece of paper from the ground, and held it in triumph. "Ha!" I said breathless. He got up. "Wow, your fast for a girl."

"Being a girl doesn't have to do with anything."

I put it in my front pocket then quickly headed toward the door. "Come on let us see the paper."

"You're going to have to do better than that to get it." I smirked, and quickly walked to the bathroom.

I was washing my face when Kyle came in. I bent over the sink to splash water on my face. 'Ha, I got my pajamas on, you aren't going to find it!' I thought to myself. But I suddenly gasped. He slapped my butt, and quickly retreated from the bathroom before I could chew him out. "Ugh!"

'Although, I feel bad for him, he's soon going to find out that he's not the one. He's a sensitive guy.' I sigh then dried my face off, and headed to my room.

Here is Emily's outfit! /sr=1

PLEEEAASSE POST YOUR COMMENTS! Love 2 hear from you. Oh, sorry if there are any mistakes. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up early this time. I grabbed some clothes, my make up, and curling iron. Then I went in the bathroom to get ready. I had on a navy blue t-shirt with a cute black vest. Washed out blue skinny jeans and converses, that were black and pink.

I curled my long brown my hair, and sprayed on some perfume. I only put on a little mascara. After I finished, I grabbed my things and put them back in my room. I looked at the clock, 8:22am. 'I guess everyone is eating right now.' When I got in the kitchen, nana, my grandma, was just starting breakfast. So I plopped down on the couch. My grandpa and my dad was watching Westerns and cowboys, which for me was boring.

Suddenly someone placed their hands across my eyes, and a voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who." I turned around, "Mitchel." I laughed. He flipped his hair, and I wanted to scream and melt to the ground. He looked so hot.

I watched him walk to the kitchen, memorized for a moment. But the moment ended when Kyle entered the room. He flicked my hair, then hoped over the couch and landed next to me.

He looked at me, making the most adorable face. I knew this face, it was his way of wanting to tell me something. "Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Can I talk you in private?" He asked. I sighed, "Fine." Kyle got up, and I followed him into an empty room. Once inside, he closed the door. I turned around to face him. "Kyle, if you think you're going to get the paper, it's not going to-." Before I could finish my sentence Kyle grabbed my face, and forced his lips against mine. I gasped.

I stood there a long time, with my mouth wide open. He tried to escape, but I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Oh no, you're not going ANYWHERE!" He twisted out of my grasp, and ran. "That's right you better run!" I shouted after him.

Boy, I was mad. 'I can't believe he did that! Doesn't he realize that I don't like him! Apparently not.' I paced the room back and forth. 'What if he tells someone! No, no one would believe him…' I finally walked out of the room, and when I did, I saw Mitchel pass me. "Mitchel!" He turned with a cold glare, and then kept going. "Oh this is bad.'

I caught up with him. "Mitchel? Are you okay? Did I do something? Mitchel, talk to me!"

He stopped, and turned around to face me. "Why don't you go and ask Kyle?" "What, why would I ask him? I want to talk to you."

"Since you love him so much." He harshly replied. I stopped. 'He couldn't have know about the kiss! No one was there except Ryuzaki and I'

"…What! What are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with me." He said turning back around. I grabbed his shirt, and spun him around to face me again. "Mitchel, I'm serious. Please tell me." He brushed my hands off, and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper, "Does this answer your question?" I took it, and gasped in surprise.

It was picture of me and Kyle. Kissing. It was Kyle who took the picture. 'How dare he!'

"No, but I didn't-."

Mitchel already closed the door to his room. I shredded the picture up into tiny pieces, and I clutched them in my palm.

I then ran outside, tears running down my face. I walked in the backyard, and I threw the pieces into the wind. They floated, and scattered away. After a moment of standing there, I walked back to the front of the house.

Instead of going back inside I sat on one of the swings that my grandpa made for us when I was about nine years old. I sat just sat there, just staring at my hands, not knowing what to do. "He must hate me!" I said aloud.

After awhile I started to sing quietly to myself. "What I say, I don't want to say, What I feel. I don't want to feel anymore. I see you'll open door, but I am walking in. The dark it seems, but there's a fire inside of me. Get in line, a line that changes me. Do you?..."

"Can you help me find my way home? I'm getting in the way… Cause I'm fighting furies, and it's taking over me! Will you find this for me, all again. And it make me weary. I was never made for this, Am I fighting furies 'till the end….." Singing always made me feel better.

"Cause I'm fighting furies, and it's taking over me, will you find this for me, all again. And it makes me weary. I was never made for this, Am I fighting furies 'till the end!…. Oh, oh, oh, wow oh, oh, oh, wow 'till you come for me… oh, oh, oh wow oh, oh, oh wow 'till you come for me… oh, oh, oh, wow oh, oh, oh wow oh, oh, oh, wow… Till you rescue me…" I finally went back inside. (SONG: Fighting Furies by Charmaine)

After lunch, I saw Mitchel again. I had to tell him what really happened. Determined, I bravely walked up to him, "You and I need to talk."

"I can't talk to you. There, I talked to you." he said turning away.

"Sorry, not good enough." I took his wrist, and pulled him into the hallway. "You're going to listen to what I have to say weather you like it or not-." Suddenly my nana walked by with an arm load of laundry. I waited until she left then I started again. "First of all-." The Marshall and Rachel ran passed us screaming and laughing. I sighed. "Let's go outside and talk."

I led his outside away from the house and everyone else. "Okay, hear me out. Kyle was the one that kissed me, not me. Second, he was the one to take the picture, he set me up! I had nothing to do with it. I never wanted to kiss him. I don't even like him, you're the one I love."

I stopped, 'Oh my gosh. Did I really say that!' Mitchel was quiet. I sighed. "Well, I guess I said everything." I waited a moment for him to say something, then, turned to leave. "Is that true?" I heard him finally say. I turned around to face him.

"What?"

"That you love me?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

Mitchel came close to me, and put a hand on my face. I looked into his dark brown eyes and he looked into mine. The wind whipped his hair; he smiled. Then bent down, and kissed me for the longest time. And I kissed him right back.

So how did you guys like it so far? Please, please, PLEASE review! I'll give you cookie! ... Okay if you love Mitchel go review this story! Ha, I knew that one would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following night Mitchel was making Kyle jealous. Probably to get him back for what he did. He was having a lot of fun too. These are just a few of the things he did. I was sitting on the couch watching TV and was flipping through channels. Kyle was in another chair. Mitchel walks in, and sits right next to me. He put his arm around my waist and hugged me tight. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, his face close to mine. We glanced over at Kyle, he just glared at the TV. "Just watching some TV. What about you?" Mitchel grinned, "I'm enjoying my day with you!" I giggled.

At lunch, I was making a sandwich and Kyle sat at the table. Mitchel wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into his chest. Mitchel looked over at Kyle, he rolled his eyes and got up and left.

Later that day, Mitchel walked through the kitchen and to the laundry room. I watched him walk by. 'Uh, Mitchel has no shirt… wait a minute. Mitchel + shirtless = sexy!' I turn around and watched him search the dryer for a shirt. "What are you doing?"

'Crap I've been caught!' I turn around, it was Kyle. "Oh, it's just you." I turn back around and continued to stare at Mitchel.

Kyle looked over to where I was looking, and saw Mitchel. He rolled his eyes and went to go sit down on the couch. "Mitchel need help?" I called. I ran over to him. "Yeah, I can't find my shirt, it's a solid black t-shirt. "Yeah, it's probably somewhere in there." I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but I kept cutting back to his body.

He noticed, and the corners of his mouth twitched. I reached into the dryer, and in no time, I pulled out his black shirt. He slowly turned it right side in. Then began smoothing out invisible wrinkles, he glanced over at me, a small smile on his face. 'Ugh, he doing this on purpose, but I can't stop looking at his body!' Finally he pulled on his shirt, and smirked as he left. I felt as if I were melting into the floor. 'He's so hot!'

I was sitting in a recliner, and listening to music. Kyle was sitting on a couch in the same room. Mitchel had come behind me, as I rocked back and forth. I didn't even see nor hear him.

He grabbed the back of the chair, and pushed down. And being a recliner, the back laid back, and I yelped. When I saw that it was him, I playfully punched him in the arm, and laughed. He sat in a chair across the room. I happen to glance at Kyle, and saw that he was really annoyed. Mitchel saw it too, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Mitchel then said, "Hey, do you want to work on that song, We were singing a while back?"

"Okay." He got up, and gave me a copy of the lyrics. "Kyle, you can tell us how it sounds." Mitchel suggested. He just nodded, not wanting to show how jealous he was.

"One, two, three…" Mitchel started. "Do you ever feel? Like me?" he sang. "Like me." I repeated. "Yeah the walls are closing in. Between, just breath."

"Just breath… With me."

"I wait ever single moment of every day just to see you face. Why can't they let us be, yeah!" Then we both began the chorus. "…It's us against the world." "I'm never letting go," Mitchel sang, "Come on let's run away. Just take me by the hand, we will make it." Then we sang the chorus again. After that I sang my part, making sure I sang it beautiful and on key. Finally the song ended, and I grinned.

"Great work! I think you should sing this song with me at the studio. I'm sure they will love it!"

"Me, at a studio!" I exclaimed at Mitchel suggestion. "That would be amazing!" I turned to Kyle. "What did you think of the song?"

"…I thought you sang the best." I blushed at the complement, and turned to Mitchel. "No, I think Mitchel sang the best."

"No, you were great."

"No, you!"

"You!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, and grumbled something under his breath. Then he got up, and left. Mitchel opened his mouth to say something else, but I shook my head. When he left I said, "I think he had enough."

"Are you kidding, this is just the beginning." Mitchel said, getting up. "Ah, give him a break, he looks pretty mad." He came over to me. "Well, he deserves it, considering he kissed you." We were now face to face. "You already kissed me, don't you think that took care of it?"

"Only if you kiss me again." I playfully grabbed his shirt, and then I pulled him into a kiss. "Okay, you love birds, break it up!" Sarah teased when she suddenly came inside. She already knew our love life. Everyone did for that matter, and it's all thanks to Kyle. Because him being jealous, he went and blabbed to everyone.

But it was Okay, since they were going to know soon enough anyways. "Hey, where's Kyle?"

"Probably in the pantry, his favorite place. That's where all the food is!"

I sighed, 'Kyle really loves food!'

I was in Mitchel's and Kyle's room, Mitchel also with me. We were sitting on his bed, and were talking. Mostly things about each other. Kyle was also in the room, trying to ignore us. "You're my little Mitch!"

"And you're my cute little Em-ienem."

"Awe!" I sighed.

"Awe shut up!" Kyle finally exploded.

"No one asked you to be in here." I pointed out. "Yeah, but it's my room!"

"And it's mine too," Mitchel added.

Kyle just crossed hi arms. "Hey, Kyle can you go get some chips?"

"He sighed, and left the room. Not too long he came back with a bowel of chips. "Here." I took a chip, and held it out to Mitchel, "Yum, yum, yum, yum!" I said in a cutesy voice. He ate the chip, and held out one for me, "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!" Then I too ate the chip that he fed me.

Kyle groaned. "Don't be jealous!" I teased, but I quickly regretted it. I forgot that he still liked me. "I am not!" He angrily said, then quickly left the room. "Ops!" I said after he left.

"Oh, let him be mad, he can't ruin our night together."

"No, I feel really bad for him. He really likes me, but I don't feel the same about him."

"He'll get over it soon enough," he stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed.

"So… does mean we're not going to kiss?" He said as he started to lean toward me. I put my hand on his face, and push his head the other direction. "Well look who's right again."

My nana walked into the room, "Alright. 12:00, and you are leaving tomorrow, so get to bed." Then she left. I got up, and Mitchel followed me to the door. I turned around, "Good night, and good bye!" I smiled.

"I don't even get a good night kiss?" I put my hand on my hip, and raised my eyebrow. He stuck out his bottom lip, and looked at me with his big brown puppy dog eyes. 'Oh, not the brown eyes!'

"Uh, uh don't give me the cutesy face!" He still looked at me, with his puppy dog face. He puckered up his lips. I kissed my finger, and pushed him back into his room. Then closed the door.

Cute right? Funny? Review this chapter! And I'll send you a slice of watermelon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning staring at the ceiling. I knew it was the day for us to go home. I looked over beside me. "Looks like Sarah already up. I lazily turned over to look at the alarm clock. 9:40am. I rolled back over and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. I finally got up, and grabbed my makeup straighter and the cutest outfit I brought.

I went into the bathroom and started getting ready. My shirt was a loose and flowy black spaghetti strap. I wore a dark blue washed skinny jeans. The cutest part of the outfit were the dark grey, open toe high heels with three buckles on the sides. To top it all off I added a gold color necklace.

I looked up at the clock, it was almost 10:00am. I looked at my hair and sighed. "It's going to take too long to straighten all my hair. It's too thick and long." I began to brush it out. "I'll just leave it wavy. When I open the bathroom door I saw Mitchel standing there.

His mouth dropped open slightly as he looked me up and down. "Wow, you look really pretty!" I felt my face flush, "Thanks." I walked passed him, and went into the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. All the while I had a smile on my face.

After we all ate breakfast I started packing. Just as I finished stuffing my last pair of shoes into my suitcase, Mitchel came in, "Emily, I have to show you something."

"What?" I inquired as he led me outside. "Just follow me." Mitchel started walking out toward the woods that my nana said never to go in when I was little. "Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked as we walked further and further into the woods. I've never actually been in the woods, ever since my nana said not to go in, I've forgotten all about it. "Yeah, we're almost there." Suddenly Mitchel stopped. I bumped into him. "Ow!"

"We're here!"

Emily looked over his shoulder and gasped. They were at the top of a hill, and the whole ground was covered with hundreds and thousands of orchids. All were different colors and shapes. I felt as if my jaw would drop to the ground. "This is unbelievable! I can't believe I never known about this. Does my nana even now this is here!"

"Chill out Emily!" Mitchel said as he picked a white and pink orchid, and gave it to me. I took the flower. "Aw, thank you!" Mitchel took out his phone, and pulled me toward him. Then he held out his phone and took a quick picture.

I then turned to him and lightly planted a kiss on his lips. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew tiny petals all around them. I closed my eyes and deeply breathed in the warm, sweet smelling scents around me. Mitchel then wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face into his shirt. I never wanted to let go…

"Hey, did you really mean it when you said I should sing with you at the studio?" We were back at the house, and were waiting on the couch for everyone else to finish packing. Cough, cough Marshall and Rachel. "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it," Mitchel replied and I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, look!" I suddenly said pointing at Sarah and Kyle. They were laughing, talking, and flirting with each other. "Well, at least he found himself a woman," he said still looking at them, and he put his arm across the back of the couch. I looked at his arm, then back at him.

Mitchel was still looking at them. Then he looked back at me. I put on that _really? _face.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You can do this in the RV, when no one is looking." I said cutting my eyes at my dad.

Mitchel suddenly saw that he was watching, and quickly put down his arm. "Oh, Hi, Mr. Smith!"

"Why didn't you tell me!" he said getting right in my face.

"I thought you were smarter than that!" I said spitting on him. He dramatically wiped under his eyes, and flicked the pretend spit off.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!" I replied smugly.

"Okay, everyone in the RV!" my mom called to everyone. We both got up, and headed toward the door. Once we all piled up inside we began our four hour drive.

"You're so cute!" Mitchel began

"You're so cute!" I argued

"Well, I love you." he stated.

"I love you more!"

"I love you even more!"

"I love you even more than that!"

"I love you twice as more than that! Ha, I beat you!" Mitchel said with triumph

It had been only an hour, and we were bored as death. So we had contests. "What ever!" I said crossing my arms. "Aw, what's the matter?" He said smugly.

"Being a sore loser?"

I stuck out my tongue, and turned the other way. "Aw, don't be like that! Come on, talk to me. Come on, come on, come on, come on, talk, come on, talk!" He taunted, poking my ribs.

"Okay! you win." I finally exclaimed.

"Yeah! What's my prize!" Mitchel grinned. I smiled,

"Come here!" I said and pulled him into a kiss.

Well most of the ride I slept and two months later, I moved to California with Mitchel and I sang with him at the studio. Of course they loved me, and we lived happily ever after! THE END! (haha)

So how did ya like it? Please tell me your comments/suggestions in the review… please?

Oh, here is Emily's outfit (it's so cute!): .tv/Outfit%

And I found this adorable picture of Mitchel! Here's the link: .com/profile_


End file.
